vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Twilight 2013 Day 4
Description Welcome to The VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 4! There are many large predators that stalk the wild. The predators considered the most dangerous in the world are many, and each one reigns supreme in its environment. In the watery environs of the world, the orca and the great white shark are known as the fiercest predators with fins. From the cold Arctic, the polar bear takes the honor of the largest land predator. The eagles are known to rule the skies. Many others contend for top of the food chain, however, the animals that always make the list of the most formidable are the big cats. On Day Four of your epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we are going to take a look at these ferocious, fascinating and still all feline predators, the big cats! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Twilight - Lion Pin! Prizes Questions 1. The lion is a well documented predator with a very wide and diverse range. It inhabits arid plains and rocky places that are interspersed with dense vegetation. The lion conceals itself in low bushes and tall grass and reeds that grow along the sides of springs, streams and waterholes. Once hidden, it lies in wait for large herbivorous animals. Although sometimes seen out and about during the daylight hours, most notably in very wild and remote areas where it is unlikely to be bothered, the lion is most active at night. What is unique to the lion in the genre of big cats? * Their coloring * Their large canine teeth * The distinctive mane of the male lion * Their retractable claws 2. The coloring of the lion is not unique, but does differ from the tiger and leopard in its uniform coloring. It does differ from the other big cats in the characteristic ornament called a mane. They also have tufts of longer hairs at the end of the tail, on each elbow, and on the chest. Its mane, as well as the long hair of the other parts of the body, can be the same color as their body or can be nearly black. The mane begins to grow when the animal is about three years old, and is fully developed at five or six. Go to the Sydney Opera House Front, and say: "King of beasts!" 3. Leopards are very distinctive among the big cats. They have a very distinctive spotted coat and are known to be quite ferocious. They are very fast in their movements and catch their prey by ambushing or stalking them until they are within springing distance. What kind of prey do they like? * They will attack any animal they can overcome * They prefer domesticated cattle * They prefer wildebeest * They prefer birds 4. The leopard has powerful claws and teeth. It generally inhabits woody districts, and can climb trees easily, although it usually lives on or near the ground. It prowls among bushes, rocks, roots and the low branches of large trees. Go to Ned Kelly's Hideout in Australia, and say: "Here kitty, kitty!" 5. The puma, also referred to as the American lion because of its tawny color, resembles the leopard in size and habits. It measures from nose to root of tail about 40 in. The head is small compared with that of other big cats, and its ears are large and rounded. The tail is cylindrical, with some longer hair near the end, which doesn't form a distinct tuft. What color are the cubs? * They are born completely black and lighten as they age * They are spotted with dusky brown and their tail is ringed * They are a dark shade of red * They look exactly like their parents 6. When chased, pumas will often climb trees. Pumas have become tame in captivity and when petted, they purr like domestic cats. Go to the Corridor in Space, and say: "Up a tree!" 7. Another member of the big cat group is the cheetah. It is of a pale color, marked with numerous spots of black on the upper surface and sides, and is nearly white beneath. The fur is somewhat coarse, lacking the sleekness which characterizes the fur of the typical cats, and the tail is long and somewhat bushy at the end. In captivity, the cheetah often becomes fond of its caretakers, and shows it in an open, dog-like way. What is unusual about the cheetah compared to other big cats? * Their canine teeth are not as big as most cats * They live in trees * They will only eat small birds and snakes * They claws are only partly retractible 8. The cheetah was used for centuries in India and Persia to hunt antelopes similar to the way they used falcons to hunt game in Europe in the days of falconry. Go to the Market Street in Retro, and say: "Fast cat!" 9. The tiger is only rivaled by the lion in size, strength and ferocity among the big cats. The main difference between lions and tigers is in their coloring. Even though both cats are similar in size, the length of the largest-sized Bengal tiger may exceed that of any lion. Much larger specimens are recorded, but 10 feet from the tip of the nose to the end of the tail is no unusual length for a large male tiger. The tiger has no mane, but in old males the hair on the cheeks is rather long and spreading. What is distinct about the tiger? * It will die if placed in captivity * It only hunts during the hottest part of the day * It has a striped coat * It cannot swim 10. Tigers roam grassy plains or swamps, inhabit forests, and seem to be fond of haunting the neighborhood of old ruins. As a rule, tigers do not climb trees; but when pressed by fear, they have been known to do so. They are good swimmers and take to the water readily. The tigers that inhabited the Ganges Delta continually swam from one island to another to expand their hunting-grounds for deer. Go to the Outside of Mister Ned's Stable, and say: "Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. The distinctive mane of the male lion 2. Go to the Sydney Opera House Front, and say: "King of beasts!" 3. They will attack any animal they can overcome 4. Go to Ned Kelly's Hideout in Australia, and say: "Here kitty, kitty!" 5. They are spotted with dusky brown and their tail is ringed 6. Go to the Corridor in Space, and say: "Up a tree!" 7. They claws are only partly retractible 8. Go to the Market Street in Retro, and say: "Fast cat!" 9. It has a striped coat 10. Go to the Outside of Mister Ned's Stable, and say: "Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests